30 July 1985
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1985-07-30 ; Comments *Show is complete except for tape flips, although file names are in misleading order. *Additional details on the Ivor Cutler session tracks than appear in Ken Garner's Peel Sessions. *Two tracks played from the new Pogues album. Sessions *Ivor Cutler #14 Repeat. First broadcast 15 July 1985. Recorded 1985-06-30. *Shriekback #3 Repeat. First broadcast 10 June 1985. Recorded 1985-06-02. Tracklisting *Moffs: Another Day In The Sun (single) Citadel *Pogues: Navigator (LP – Rum, Sodomy & The Lash) Stiff *Ivor Cutler: Scratch My Back (session) *Ruefrex: The Wild Colonial Boy (single) Kasper (tape flip mid-song) *T La Rock: He’s Incredible (12” single) Fresh *Yeah Yeah Noh: Crimplene Seed Lifestyle (LP – Good Morning, Mister Presley) Grunt Grunt A Go Go Records *Shriekback: Fish Beneath The Ice (session) *1000 Violins: I Remember When Everyone Used To Ride Bikes… Now We All Drive Cars (12” single – Halcyon Days) Dreamworld *Dennis Brown: Love By The Score (LP – Slow Down) Greensleeves (tape flip mid-song) *Ivor Cutler: The Curse (session) *Creedence Clearwater Revival: It Came Out Of The Sky (LP – Willy And The Poor Boys) EMI *Scientists: It Came Out Of The Sky (LP – You Get What You Deserved!) Karbon *Bobby Melody: Live Stock (single) Scorpio *Bloodsport: Class Struggle (12” EP) Quiet *Ivor Cutler: Vermin (session) *Ivor Cutler: A New Home (session) *Ivor Cutler: Large And Puffy (session) *Ivor Cutler: A Country Door (session) *Ivor Cutler: Are You A Tory? (session) *Chicaynes: Further Thoughts (single) Bam Curuso (tape flip mid-song) *Shriekback: Faded Flowers (session) *Jon & The Nightriders: Depth Charge (LP – Hang 11: Mutant Surf Punks]] Anagram *Do-Re-Me: Man Overboard (12” single) Virgin *Souzy Kasseya: Success (LP – The Phenomenal Souzy Kasseya) Earthworks *Pogues: I'm A Man You Don't Meet Every Day (LP- Rum, Sodomy & The Lash) Stiff (tape flip mid-song) *Ivor Cutler: I’m Walkin’ To A Farm (session) *Ivor Cutler: Life In A Scotch Sitting Room, Volume 2, Episode 10 (session) *Braille Party: Five (LP – Welcome To Maryland) Fountain Of Youth *Hoi Polloi: Undertaker’s Daughter (12” single) Correct *Milton Smalling: Fighting Spirit (single) CSA # *Shriekback: Everything That Rises Must Converge (session) # *Bomb Party: New Messiah (12” EP) Abstract Sounds # (tape flip mid-song) *Bobby Long: Jersey City (LP - Wild Jimmy Spruill: The Hard Grind Bluesman 1956-64) Krazy Kat # *Tools You Can Trust: The Work Ahead Of Us (LP – Yet More Proof) Red Energy Dynamo # *Ivor Cutler: Knocking At My Door (session) # *Ivor Cutler: It’s Snowin' (session) # *Suicidal Tendencies: Memories Of Tomorrow (LP – Suicidal Tendencies) Frontier # *Jivin’ Gene: Breaking Up Is Hard To Do (LP – The Jin Story, Volume 1) Ace # (end of show, news) tracks marked # are also available in FM quality on Ivor Cutler:Shriekback of Pates Tapes though in a slightly different order File ;Name *382-850724.mp3 *382-850730.mp3 *384-850730a.mp3 *384-850730b.mp3 *383-850730.mp3 *383-850730b.mp3 ;Length *23.47 (show starts at 8.04, preceded by end of 24 July 1985). *23.46 *24.06 *23.53 *23.49 *18.01 (to 15:22) *The above add up to more than 2 hours but the audio is running notably slow. ;Other *Thanks to RC! *File created from T382, T383 and T384 of 400 Box. *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *http://rapidshare.com/files/405253312/382-850724.mp3 *http://rapidshare.com/files/405253544/382-850730.mp3 *http://rapidshare.com/files/405254079/384-850730a.mp3 *http://rapidshare.com/files/405254243/384-850730b.mp3 *http://rapidshare.com/files/405253770/383-850730.mp3 *http://rapidshare.com/files/405253953/383-850730b.mp3 Category:1985 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: 400 Box Category:Shared Category:One For Ken Category:Pates Tapes